RP Classroom Trial: One
Rules You will mini RP for this trail trying to find out who is responsible for this when you think you have the answer, Note the TotalDramaDanganRonpa2 group for your answer when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Location: Classroom Trial - Welcome to your first trial bastards ! Upupup ! One of you have managed to murder a student, we will hold a school trial afterwards ! A school trial is a battle between the culprit, and the innocent. There you will present your arguments and debate among yourselves on who is the culprit. Guess correctly, and only will the culprit be given their special execution. However , if you all guess wrong, the culprit will be free to leave the school, while the "innocents" will all be given a special execution ! After all it is wrong to accuse the innocent ! Upupupup ! The executions are endless ! Pinpointing the cuplrit is amoung you all ! I will not take part in these school trials. Unless a rule is broken, I will not be able to touch you! *gives thumb up* Good luck bastards ! Investgating starts now, trail will soon commence. -holy shit... -gulps- well w-who wants to start? -*rolls eyes* Wow guys...it hasn't even been a full day yet and a person is already murdered?... At this rate, we'll all be gone by lunch. Looks like you idiots are giving the stupid bear what he wants after all..Congratulations! *she claps sarcastically* - "Well... Okay, let's lay out what we do know. She was strangled to death, but with no clear signs of a struggle. Did anyone hear anything last night? Or notice anything I missed? Because honestly it was..." he shuddered. "It was kinda hard to look over." He'd still been clinging to the hope that this was all some huge joke, but now there was no denying the reality of the situation. - so that means the killer was someone she knew...and didn't seem threating to her - "or she was drugged, or knocked unconscious. I didn't see anything but again.. I didn't look too closely. Besides, no one here knows anyone very well. I don't think any of us knew each other prior to coming here, and we've only known each other for a day." - "Well last night, I heard some jackass whistling..It must've been that person? But then again..why would they whistle and bring attention to themselves..If I was committing a murder, I'd try to be as quiet as possible..." - maybe they were trying to throw us off from where they came from exactly - *points to Colt nervously* w...what about him! you heard him when we were all in the gymnasium, he mentioned ki...killing someone before, what if he is the one behind all this!? - "Ok let's be logical...Colt's room is literally located on the other side of the building. It had to be someone who has a room near Yanagi..My main suspects are Levi, Marlee, and Liam..." - hmm it had to be someone with small hands because when i went into the nurses room yesterday the rope holding the skeleton body was gone and replaced with gauze.. - "To further what you said, Angela, the person who went inside her room was not only someone she knew, but someone she trusted. I don't think Yanagi had any bonding time with Colt, from the direction she went in after the gym, and the question is, would she trust him, since it doesn't seem anyone knows each other from the start? From the little time we shared with Colt, I'd highly doubt that." - ....-gasps- BUT LIAM DID!!! - "Lady, you've gotta be kidding. Diaper boy couldn't kill a fly" - DI...DIAPER BOY?!? W...WHY? my name is liam not diaper boy! what have i ever done to you to call me such a name!?! - I didn't do it! I was hanging out with Angela in the kitchen, right? - The cafeteria is locked at 9PM. I'm fairly sure the murder took place after that considering the whistlin' also did. That's not an alibi. - "Adrian, you're... unnaturally calm about all this. Did you happen to check out the body a bit better than the rest of us? Maybe we can at least determine why there was no struggle, because there is NO WAY her clothes stayed that clean and her hair that nice with a struggle. Her nail beds aren't even distrubed. There's some dirt under 'em but that's all." - marlee said it had to be someone with small hands -crosses arms- and ur hands are pretty tiny adrian... -He got mad at Liam and stare at him -"What? wanna piece of me or what? are you going to wet your pants?, I haven't kill anyone... yet but be sure you are on my list" -he winked at Liam and then continued speaking -"Going back to the case was that girl even among us yesterday? anyway she was stupid to get killed but not stupid enough to accept a drink from a stranger, so my guess it was someone who spoke with her yesterday... that's all I have to say. - "I'm with prince of persia on this one...Liam can't go 2 minutes without banging his head on the floor or having a panic attack..I don't think he'd have the balls to kill someone honestly, especially his OWN friend.." ******GUYS BE CAREFUL WHILE EDITING YOU ARE ERASING OTHER PEOPLES RPS'! - Adrian's right, it had to be after 9:00. Her, Liam, Dion, and I were chatting in the halls until the bear told us to go to bed...but the question is..does it have to be someone next to her room? What if they wanted us to accuse the near people as suspects.. -well that doesn't help!! because now EVERYONES a suspect - "... Y'know, that's a good point. Let's start by ruling people out." "Colt's thing is fire. No fire here. he's out. One suspect deleted." "Liam's out because he's..." he glances over to the boy. "... he's himself." - b..but just because Colt has a thing with fire, i...it doesn't mean he would attempt to murder Yanagi-san with fire r...right? WHAT IF HES DOING IT TO THROW US OFF! *yells at Colt* - suffocating is soooo not my style..if i would kill someone..even though i won't. Besides one of us will get killed today anyways if you didn't read the rules so might as well confess know whoever did it.. - u mean strangulation? - "To restrict it, it could have been someone who hanged around her enough so she trusted them. That narrows it down to Damon, Liam, Aurora and Silvia, which I believe all left the gym around the same time as Yanagi. Silvia probably knows who else had the chance to talk to Yanagi if she stayed with her until they went to sleep." thumb|left]- "If you two don't have anything useful to say... KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!! (Glares at Levi and Liam) "The detective freak is right, for once. And with the dead girl being a florist, she would probably have a keen sense of smell. Which would mean the drink would have to be quite strong to have the posion escape the nose of the victim" (Thank you, Kimberly ^-^) - alright little miss fly on the wall tell us who talked to yanagi before u left - Kimberly stops everyone and nervously, she tells everyone about last night "Well... about yesterday there was someone outside the rooms, there was some kind of whistler, i was scaried so i came out of the room to check it out, i didn't spent a lot of time there, but i found either Damio and Adrian. Plus: the fact that Adrian told me that I wasnt suposed to be outside, makes her more suspicious..." - I..I..I remembering hearing that too! so could that mean, who ever was whistling was the culprit!? - I do! There was also Dion! He's been quiet this whole trial..you don't think it could be him.. He's the only one that seems mysterious..but i don't know i hate accusing people of murder *starts tearing up a bit* - "Ok you can save the tears, this isn't a lifetime movie... Anyways, the last time I spoke with Yanagi was in the hallway with Sylvia and Liam. They were having a conversation about bugs and flowers and plants and other things that I didn't care about..so I left them behind and went to my room.. Just clarifying incase you guys think it's me who did it.." - "It was for your safety. Someone INSIDE got killed. Being outside just makes you an easier target." She taps her forehead "But you do have a point. I was outside, and before anyone else. I was keeping guard, since I recognized what the whistling was from. But I was with you until bear told us to sleep, so I didn't spend time with Yanagi" (be careful, someone's erasing my posts D:) - *crosses arms* Well it's hard not to cry considering that one of us had the guts to actually murder!! It can only get worse from there, Aurora... - "... But that sounded more than just a lil suspicious there, Aurora. You're always sure about everything and shove it in EVERYONE'S face--why so hesitant all the sudden?" - yea...unless uve committed murder before... - WHHHHAAAAT!?! PLEASE DONT TELL ME WE HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WHO HAS MURDERED SOMEONE BEFORE!! *starts pulling on his hair* - *in a calm tone* "Oh. I'm never hesitant. I just merely stated where I was before the murder occured. I think you all have a right to know, right? It's only going to lead us to who the actual killer is. In fact, since I stated MY CASE and where I was, how about we all tell where we were at night since we want to pinpoint the blame on me. Where were you last night exactly, your highness?" *she smirks and looks at Jay* - *looks at Liam* Don't worry buddy, we're going to put a stop to it! *looks at everyone else* I don't think Aurora would have, it would have been to obvious since she gives off the vibe that she doesn't care for anyone here. Plus she's a detective, she would've made it a harder case to crack. -Snickers at all the remarks made so far. "Has anyone even attempted to search for the murder weapon?" rolls his eyes. "I'm sure this person wasn't even smart enough to cover up all of their tracks. Could there possibly be rope burns from holding the rope so tight?" Glaces in Aurora's direction. "Seriously. What kind of "detective" are you? - *stands up and gets in Damon's face* "Ok, one, if you were smart enough, you'd know that choking someone with a rope wouldn't produce visible rope burns and two, you don't know if the murderer wore gloves or not.. So your whole argument is invalid. It was a cute attempt though. You can continue being irrelevant now." *she sits back down nonchalantly* - Damon starts chanting things under his breath while staring at Aurora. - ok so again were still no where!!! - "I went to her room for a while, and there was a glass of some kind of suspicious drink broken on the ground, so the strugling wasn't the reason of the death and i assume it was actually caused by poison instead of strugling... Someone brought her dead body to other scene to make it harder to discover clues of the crime" - "You're all so pathetic. You're going about this all wrong. Everyone had a motive, they all wanted out. If someone were desperate enough, they would go out of their way to find someone when they were alone. It doesn't matter if they spent the day with the dead girl or not. And it would be much easier to kill someone you had not known at all. Worthless scum you lot are" - ignoring that, so what do u know that we dont know? - "But you need the person's trust to enter in that person's room... that's the thing. Would you let someone you don't trust enter in your room?" She looks at Yanagi's picture "we need to figure out who did that." -"Well Mr. I know it all scum, I agree with the purple chick why would the dead girl accept drinking something from someone she doesn't know....?" - "Don't speak to me, you criminal. And it's obvious the girl was rather stupid. She was too trusting. Probably would have invited in someone who had a gun pointed at her head." - ok lets say she was stupid enough...maybe it was someone who seemed very trustworthy... possibly another girl? - "Ha! What could a girl do?" - "Ok wait, who were all the people in the kitchen last night again..? Wasn't it Angela, Marlee, and Demon-I mean Damon..?*she smirks* Honestly, it could have been one of you guys who murdered Yanagi. I mean, wasn't Yanagi given a drink before she passed out? How else could the murderer produce a drink without being in the kitchen?.." - -takes earrings out- well u see before i come over there and whoop ur ass, what i was trying to say is she may have trusted a girl more _ "Sigh, tis a good thing you have the beauty. Your tamper is really quite childish. So let's say it was a girl, women tend to lean towards more emotional aspects of death. Why posion, then strangle her. A female would probably have left her be to die of the liquid. The sudden use of violence is unnatural. Now a brute of a man, such as the criminal over there" *glances at the pyro* "Would feel obligated to end the girl quickly, thus subduing her with the poison then finishing with the rope." - Wait Aurora, there's a medical room across from the gym. They could have gotten the posion there! - "YES!" Yelled Kimberly "The crime happened in the nightime, reason? Suspicious wistlering in the night time. Aurora, if you don't know, it's restricted to enter in the kitchen while the nightime, so the poison was taken in the medical room and not the kitchen, eliminating these people of be the assassin" - (Hey, does this murder actually follow real parts of the game? Or did someone just draw something that looked cool? I'm confused as to if we are actually supposed/are able to deduce the killer through our knowledge so far) - ((there is a map in the rp session one xDD plus: we can assume some stuff of the crime, looking at the pictures... <3)) -"As the random guy just said, I would like to think that in order to strangle you will need to be strong, and so far all the girls in here are as skinny as matches, so my guess, a guy killed the Flower girl. However, I would like to know if maybe a girl has a SHSL of been able to commit something like that, however I just know 5 SHSL since I only spoke with the people in the Gym" (thanks kim kim) - "hmm..There had to be some type of drink in the cup to masquearade the poision inside of it..I mean, would you take a drink without knowing what it is? I'm sure it had to be something other than poision in it.." - W...who do you consider who that p...person is? - -speaks out of the blue- "I-I......I can't believe someone would do something like this!" - I...i agree! this i...isn't funny anymore, the person should just confess and face t...their p...punishment! - to auora- well thrers water from our sinks right? "I'm sure anyone clever enough to use a bathroom faucet can poor her a glass of water and poison it..." Scuffs at how Aurora is overthinking. "You yet again have led us to a dead end because still anyone could have done it." - "But see, that's the thing.. In that case, couldn't Yanagi simply have prepared her OWN cup of water herself with the faucet in HER bathroom if she was that thirsty?...What makes the drink from the murderer so special?..It just doesn't add up to me..." - "well, to accept water from other person. I must assume that the sink of her bathroom was actually broken" - " hahaha... I love seeing you run in circles... Little miss detecive can't figure out the problem, huh? Tis Tis, you aren't as bright as you seem, are you?" -Spokes to Levi- "You better believe it kid and start thinking about some theories if you dont want to join her"- Now he continues speaking to all rest of the people in the room-"Well the thing the girl drank, didn't kill her thats for sure. So the one who did it, from a sadist to another just wanted to make her sleep and then strangle her....what a boring dead but anyway, we have 2 objects to look for, the sleeping substance and the rope " - No..no..that can't be because in order for them to break her sink, they would have to get in right? Plus Monobear would have let her know had it been broken before. So maybe the drink wasn't water. -Wow, you are like the brightest mind of the century, or maybe your hair is a sign your brain is getting rotten, I said it was probably a sleeping substance not just water.... - "Hm, the pyro might actually have something. He just pointed out that the killer cared enough to make the girl unconscious before killing her. Signs they wanted her to go without pain.. stupid if you ask me, it just gives you more time to be caught" - "Save it, top hat. Instead of being a smartass, could you actually be useful in helping us figure out who the murderer is? Thanks. Anyways, that's exactly what I mean Sylvia..Wouldn't the bear thing have informed Yanagi on her broken sink beforehand?..Therefore the drink couldn't have been water or just poision..it had to be something from the kitchen, which someone could have gotten before we were told to go to our bedrooms..." - "Don't speak to me you delusional wench! As well as, someone would have to know the liquid would subdue the dead girl. It would either be labeled, or the person was skilled in the subject.." - g...guys can we stop with the fighting, i think there are more important things that we need to be investigating then a s...silly fight! ***** AURORA AGAIN BE CAREFUL WHILE EDITING YOU ARE ERASING OTHER PEOPLES RPS'! -"Actually it was so dumb, the killer used the substance to make her sleep, however in the photos you can clearly see she was awake or got awake when she was being strangled, so the killer just made her sleep because he/she didn't have *poisson* to actually kill her, so just made her sleep in order to be able to strangle her and for her not to fight back when seeing she was about to be murder, it was an act of trust, give you water; gaves water, make her sleep, rape her and then strangle her." - "Aurora, stop making circles." On this moment, Kimberly had an idea "Aurora... you're the most suspicious person around here. Could you whistler for me? Damio and Adrian, please pay attention." - Rape? This isn't a joke, someone is dead now and it was one of us! Now maybe there is some drinks in the medical room..like medicine? Maybe she was felling ill, the person got the medicine, slipped something in the drink, gave it to her then strangled her. - " If the liquid was purely for subduing the girl, it would make sense that the culprit is weak.. so it could be any of you.. And how would you know she was raped? That is not shown you gutter rat" - "If she was going to whistle, she would make sure it was different than what we heard last night. Think before you speak you imbecile" -"Well both of you blondies, how can you be so sure she wasn't rape? that makes me suspects, cause I would totally... never mind,,," - "Its sort of strange Yanagi accepted the drink considering she knew someone would be killed...." - but that goes back to what Adrian said, about trust! - "The sound of the whistler would continue the same." _ "We've already been over this. If you don't have anything to contribute.. KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" *Glares at Levi" " I honestly don't care who killed her. If she was foolish enough to open up to someone. Her death was all but assured" - "How you don't care? If we're wrong, we are all going to die here." - "Don't be such a hyopcrite, top-hat. You're not really contributing much either...anyways how is me whistling going to prove anything?.. I'm pretty sure about half of us in here can whistle.." - "I just hope I die last, so I can see you all go before me. And wannabe detective? It's obvious we're getting nowhere, even with your large assistance. We might as well allow this person their reward" - "Aurora, everyone whistle here, each of us in a way.. so why you cant whistler a little for me? Only to hear your perfect voice" - "Why die last top-hat? Can you just do us all the favor and drop dead now..I mean, it's not like anyone's going to miss you, really.." - Guys you know the whistling has to do with nothing. It could have been a lure from monobear to have us come out of our rooms and find the body...i mean i don't think the murder is that ''stupid - should w...we all just give the whistle a try!? maybe if it sounds familiar to somone we could get closer to the c...culprit... _ "And with that, I take my leave. I already know who did it, I just hope you lot can figure it out too. Call me when its time to vote..." - "Hm, the fact that the whistle looks like Kill Bill's theme song doesn't looks suspicious?" - "Well I guess.... ''Now she's just somebody that we used to know..." -Goyte voice- Damon Smirks. "Too soon?" - b...but can we just do the whistling no matter how un-suspicious it is, i just want to get this trial over with, i...i need to go to use the restroom really bad... and i cant hold it in much longer. - "I refuse to whistle. I am NOT going to waste you guys' and most importantly my time by whistling..It's not going to prove anything. You're not even sure if the person whistling is the murderer or not.." -"Well gotta love a good fight, but I don't plan on getting killed by not solving this, so feel free to fill the''' Killing Table'..." - W...WET HIMSELF!! Is that what im only known to you guys! Enough with the bullying!! Besides that was only one time! -"Oh-"Oh I didn't just write wet's himself, I also wrote you smell like shit, do something with your shit and write some usefull information....if you even have some... but by your looks I bet you don't" - what have i ever done to deserve this!? I didnt do anything to you, i...i havent even meet you *starts to panic* - "This definitely helps out. It's easier to determine who is guilty." - "Aurora, you're the culprit. Do i have to prove it to any person on this room or you all already noticed?" - *laughs* "Wow, you guys really think I did it, huh? You all are way dumber than I thought you were...I can't wait until the results are shown and you all end up looking more stupid than you already do now.." *she rolls her eyes and isolates herself from the group* "I'm done giving my assistance." - "You're the one who are making circles with us. You're the one who is contradicting everything we say. I asked you to whistler a little, what's wrong with this? Proof that you are not the culprit." - yeah... if you refuse not to whistle that could be a sign of you trying to hide you...yourself from proving that you are the culprit! - *sighs* This is getting us nowhere, we don't have much time left. Aurora really can't be the killer. She's a super high school level detective, she'd know how people get caught at crimes. With that noted, she definetly would not whistle after murdering someone because she would be smart enough to know that she would get caught. She doesn't even need to whistle to prove this. - "Even more reason for her to be the cuplrit and the whistling to just be some kind of diversion! All this dancing around just makes 'er seem more guilty. And she was always WAY more concerned with being stuck in this school than the idea of killing people!" -"Yeah, she is also very close to Yanagis bedroom, the storage room where she might have taken the rope and close to the trash incinerator posibly cause thats where she took the rope and ''burned mmmm...what was I was saying?" -there was a sparkle in his eyes- "oh yeah burned mmmm what I was saying again?" - "Um.. The culprit burned the rope in the trash incinerator..?" -"Exactly, I meant to say the culprit burned... ''mmmm...what was I was saying? oh yeah something about the incinerator... mmmm...what was I was saying again?... -noticing Rae for the first time- "Um wait I don't know you, who are you?" - He sighed, "Have you seriously been hiding evidence this whole time? You can't just pull stuff out of thin air, dude, we need to ''know so we can figure this out before time's up!" -"Hiding evidence? What the hell do you mean, gay dude? The girl with the weird hair color ''just said what I wanted to say and thats all. I mean come on! was I the only one who thought about the rope and the rooms conections? if so... what a lame crew." - (Wait nevermind I think I got it) "Hey, I'm ''not gay! And no one mentioned the murder weapon. No one mentioned finding the rope--I'd assumed it was straight up missing. If you found remnants near the incenerator then you should've spoke up. The fact that you know extra information about this case just makes you all the more suspicious..." He glanced over to Aurora. "... Though your sudden silence makes you more suspicious." -"Not gay, really? -he was incredulous, he made a pause to clear his thoughts - "Whatever, I never said I found the remnants, it was just a wild guess.... geez..., so really aren't you gay?" - "Right... Sorry! My name's Rachel but everyone just calls me Rae. That's not really important right now though, we need to figure out who did this or else we're all next..." - "I still say it was Aurora." "Being a SHSL Detective, she would've been careful enough to hide the murder weapon--" he motioned to Colt. "Or burn it. Her room is contigious to the incinerator and Yanagi's room. And, she's had no alibi when we questioned her." "We've established Yanagi was killed by strangulation with a rope. There were no signs of a struggle, and no one seems to have noticed any head trauma. She must've been drugged, because no matter how trusting someone is, they won't be silent and still when being strangled. And which one of us would've been careful enough to think ahead and plan this murder in such a short amount of time? Aurora." "Aurora was one of the few people to speak with Yanagi yesterday, and might've been one of the last people to see her." "Not to mention her attitude towards potential murder has been disproportionately calm compared to the idea of being stuck here for the rest of her life." Jay looks around, as if giving the others a chance to add on. "Anything I'm missing? Aside from her inability to defend herself, which is also suspect." - "Upupup! BEARY intresting !" *spins around happily* "Remember if you're going to let the killer go free, your dear Yanagi will be dropped out!" "Upupup! After all what is the point of killing all your despairs! Or catch your suspected culprit on time in this case Aurora!" *looks around holding up a sign* "You may begin casting your votes once you've lost all hope!" "Aren't you jumping too hastily to a conclusion? As much as I'd love for it to be Aurora, she's certainly not the only one that could have done it" Adrian folded her arms, leaving one hand free to rest against her chin thoughtfully. "Let's recall WHO was with Yanagi when she left the gym. Aurora, yes, but also Damon, Liam and Silvia." "Damon, however, went to the Kitchen when he left the Gym. I don't know if that's enough, but considering the map, I'd say they are enough out of the way. It'd be nice if someone who was with Yanagi could add to that" "That leaves Liam, Silvia and Aurora, yes. But there's also someone else, that Silvia brought up but you all seem to forget its existence" "Dion, isn't it?" she paused for a moment to let that sink in, then continued. "I'm certainly sure he looked at the girls when they were leaving. However, the key part is that he was looking AT the girls, even though there were also two dudes leaving" "Now I'm sure someone may pass it off as 'he's into girls', and that's plausible, but I think it wouldn't make sense for someone that's looking at the exit of the gym to look at solely two or three out of five people" "The key here seems to be the whistling, yes, but there's a particular property about the whistling that makes it seem odd to me. It's a well-known tune from an equally well-known movie. A song--and film--about revenge. Now, since apparently we all know each other for barely over a day, and I'd doubt the mastermind would reveal himself that early... it stands odd to me. Who would have a reason for revenge?" "That's why, before we vote, I'm hoping Silvia or Liam can shed some light on that situation. I think that will reveal it all" - Jay chewed on that for a second, then rather sheepishly admitted. "... Y'know, she's right... Silvia, got anything to add, babe? Or Liam, for that matter..." "Come to think of it, we kinda dismissed Liam real early on, just for being a wimp... And with those mood swings, who knows what he's actually capable of." "Point being, we need to hear a little more from the people who were actually there." "Now it's between Dion, Liam, and Silvia, right?" - "It must be the last person she talked to. Silvia, werent you upset because Dion killed the bug and Yanagi laugh at it? Was you seeking revenge? Was you in her room last night?" -"Wa-"Wait, whats this change of events?!" -he was beggining to get desperate- "In that case why does the bug girl didn't kill the one who killed the bug instead of the one who laugh....?!....like duh!" - "In that case, Dion? Liam? Either way, the three of you had better start talking." - W...WHAT!?! why do you think i killed yanagi! w...why.... - Okay she wouldn't have wanted revenge on any of those guys. I wouldn't either. Yes he did kill a bug, yea she laughed but i got over it. I'm more upset about him *crosses arms* with that in mind he said does this get him out of the show which could show he's more willing to kill or do anything to get out. Liam is too nice and couldn't hurt a fly, so he's out of the question. It had to be Dion! - "Enough of the games, you simple minded fools! Just vote so I can get on with my day. I've grown rather bored of this trial" - "Circus boy, you realize we're in BIG trouble if this trial goes south, right? We've gotta be sure before we vote... And right now it's between Dion and Liam, and neither one of them have said a word to defend themselves, so we've gotta ask what motive either one of them would have." - - "I will have you know, you fraud of royalty, I have already figured out the case AND voted. I am simply waiting for the rest of you to catch up" - Liam can't be a killer!! He is too good of a person to do that...he wouldn't do that to leave. He's just as scared as us about this whole situation not blood thristy! - "Then enlighten us, o'mighty one, because the majority of us need to be right if you don't wanna deal with the ugly alternative." -" -" 'O'mighty one', hm, that suits. And what fun would it be if I told you? Take out the 'risk' factor, and the last shred of excietement contained in this trial will be gone." -" -" I think Liams out not just because he's a wimp but he DID have a massive crush on Yanagi...so there's no motive to kill her? Right? " - Damio please...if the killer gets away since you didn't tell us who it is, you're most likely next on their list since you found out their secret about murdering Yanagi.. - "This isn't a game you fuckin psycho!" He is quiet for a moment, thinking. "Okay... Liam has a crush on Rie, so that means he's less suspect. Dion was also one of the three to last see Yanagi... Did anyone see either of them go to their rooms? Is there any reason either of them would want to kill her? Like Angela said, Liam liked Yanagi so he's less suspect but" he glanced over to the boy in question. "I still can't help but be suspicious." - j...just because i was l...last person with yanagi doesnt mean i k...killed her! maybe the culprit... maybe he or she broke into her d...dorm? - Mo- Motives? pfft please, My only motive to kill is to leave, and I want to leave as bad as the next guy but I ain't never putting my hands on no girl. Plus I left to MY room to sleep.. *he pauses and then stares at Vonnie and looks back at Jay*...yeah, sleep in my room - "H- "Ha! Nice try insect girl... if the murder does get away with it, she--" >gasp< " No! I didn't mean that! If the murder gets away with it, they will be free to leave, and I will not be on their kill list, for we will all be doomed by then..." - Jay looked from Vonnie to Dion. "... Dude, if you're tryna be a gentleman here then your really shouldn't because there's a life on the line and no one gives a single fuck. If you've got a stronger alibi that can be backed up by... someone else, then tell." - *tilts head* She? There's no girls that seem suspicious..we already concluded how it isn't Aurora.. - "Twas but a slip of the tongue, harlot. Don't address me unless spoken to" - But you were talking to me...anyway guys we may be overlooking something. Hmm but what *thinks to self* Vonnie can you confirm that you and Dion were together? - "Oi, pandabear. How much longer do we have? This trial has grown rather tedious" -" What if it was her..He could of done it since Yanagi didn't seem the intrested in him....It's not much of a motive but I guess peple have done worse without at all." - and just p...pointing this out there, i remember hearing dion mentioned that he had a p...person in mind to kill sweet ol yanagi-s..san when everyone was about to leave the gym...gymnasium - Wait!! I know what we overlooked! You guys said the rope was burned..right? Well who else would want to burn something..and who got excited about the rope burning..? Colt! So it could be him or Dion! - oh yeah...! i...i remember the rope on fire, so does that mean that C...colt used the rope to kill Yanagi...? - He rolled his eyes, "We've got no proof that the rope was even burned. We might still be able to find it. Plus nothing else places Colt at the scene. Sorry, babe, but that's no solid lead." "The way I see it, if Dion and Vonnie were together, then that means Liam's the only possible killer." Jay folded his arms and raised a brow, looking to Vonnie. "So, gonna own up, or are we gonna have to rethink this yet again?" - Are you fucking kidding me? I'm telling you that I didn't touch her and I dont know anything about this girl Yanagi so don't fucking start with me. *Looks at Jay to Silvia* Yeah it was probably Liam or Colt anyways *He throws his arms out at him* - Huuuh?!? W...WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS T..THIS TO BLAME ME F...FOR K...KILLING YANAGI!?! *sniffs* th...the last time i saw Yanagi was when she was walking in her r...room, i ran back to my room because of the dark h...hallway, then barricaded my door with my bed, i was in my dorm the whole entire time! - "It might not reveal a lot, but... Liam, Silvia and Dion could you three whistle for me?" - Liam couldn't have!! *tears up* i hate this situation so much, blaming friends for killing other friends *looks down* I..I just think Liam couldn't have..he went into his room and i could hear his head banging and crying from across the hall during the whistling.. - " Creepy insect whore, the rooms are soundproof. Therefore you are lying. You could not have heard diaper boy crying, although it is probably assumed" - p...please! *sniff* enought with the n...name calling!!! *liam shouted* w...what m...makes you think its s...soundproof? -"Can I please kill that hat douche?, if the rooms were soundproof, no one could had heard the whistle..........." - That's right..plus how would you know they're soundproof!? - "He obviously DOESN'T know because he was WRONG. He's just being a know-it-all dick and distracting us from the actual issue, which is deciding who the killer is. We're still between Dion and Liam, in case you're just now tuning in from la-la land." This was getting pathetic. Then again, Jay still wasn't sure who to pick, so he had no room to talk. - *scartaching his head intensely* URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! *groans* no matter how may times i say im not the culprit you all never listen to me! just because i knew Yanagi-san doesn't make me any suspicious! _ "Oh but I am right. The rooms are completely soundproof. The whistling you all heard was probably broadcasted through a speaker system" - "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! Sorry... I couldn't go to sleep last night at all, I was in my bedroom the entire night freaking the fuck out about everything. Then Dion came into my room trying to get in my pants, nigga got's game but I ain't that easy." Vonnie said and glared at Dion. She then looked at the bear, "Yo pedobear, isn't it time to vote already?" she hollered. - "Upupup ! Times up time to vote! *sweats nervously* Oh the suspense! Everyone must vote for their suspected culprit! Once you've all voted we can begin the fun ! *throws jar of honey* Upupup! You may finish up your votes bastards. No more argueing !" - Oh, we're done here? About damn time...Now it's time for the moment of truth *starts laughing* I hope you idiots make wise choices when casting your votes, that's all I have to say... *fixes skirt nonchonlantly*